My Best Friend
by Stargazer1
Summary: This is Victoria's story. How she went through tough times and that one tom was always there for her.. aint good at summaries


  
  
My Best Friend  
By Stargazer  
  
  
Misty looked at her kitten.  
"Come on Mistoffelees we are going to the junkyard!!"she called. The little kitten pounced up to   
him mother.  
"Bu mummy do e gotta go??"asked mistoffelees in his cute little kitten voice.  
"yes we do! Tonight is the Jellicle Ball."she said Picking Mistoffelees up in her mouth and   
began to head towards the junkyard.  
Once she got there she sat Misto down. She pushed him along with her paw and he went to play   
with Tumblebrunts and Alonzo. Misty smiled at her little guy. She just wished his father could   
be there tonight but he was off eating somewhere. She sighed and knew that he forgot that today   
was Misto's first ball. Just then Jennyanydots came running over to Misty.  
"Misty!!! We need your help!! Its Moonlight!! She is having a kitten!!"exclaimed Jenny.  
"Bu...but thats not possible!! She is only little of a year old and she doesnt have a mate!! She   
might die giving birth!"exclaimed Misty frighten.  
"I think one of the city cats got to her and mated with her."  
"Oh my dear everlasting cat how crule!! Moonlight is to young!!" the two ran over to the over   
where moonlight was. Misto and Tumble saw their moms run over to the oven and they did too.   
Inside tehre was a white queen. Her blueish green eyes had hurt and tears in them. The other   
grown-ups shooed the kittens away. The kittens made a face. They didnt know what was happening.   
They went back to playing. After an hour they had brung a kitten into the world. She was a   
pretty young white queen. But her mom had died giving birth. The two looked at the young kitten.  
"I think Jellylorum can look after this one, she just had Etcetera so she can still give milk."  
explained Misty. Jenny nodded. The walked voer to where Jelly was giving milk to her daughter.   
Jelly looked up and smiled.   
"Jellylorum can you please take Moonlight's daughter for your own?"asked Misty.  
"I will be honored."said Jellylorum. Misty put the kitten next to Etcetera. The white kitten   
found a nipple and began to drink the milk.  
"What should her name be??"asked Jenny.  
"Hmm how about Victoria??"asked Misty.  
"Sure!"  
Misto and Tumble ran over to their mom's. Misto saw the white kitten.  
"A!!! Dats not une of jewwy's kwittens is it??"asked Misto.  
"Misto that is Victoria. Her mom just died givng birth. So why dont you and tumble just go play?"  
asked Misty.  
"We just came to tell you that Demeter and Munkustrap showed up!! They had a wittle kitten wit   
them!!"exclaimed Tumble. Just then his friend Pouncival rolled up to them. He had just opened   
his eyesand was looking for trouble.  
"Pouncival! be careful!"exclaimed his mom from behind. A White and brown queen ran up to   
Pouncival. She picked him up.  
"Oh Jelly i thought you only had 1 kitten not 2"said the young queen.  
"I did but this is your friends kitten."  
"Moonlight's? But then why doesnt she have her?"  
"She died. Sorry Pepper." Pepper cried. Just then Demeter and a new kitten she had in her arms   
walked over.  
"Whats the matter?"asked Demeter.  
"Moonligth died! She gave birth to a kitten and teh white one is it!"  
"Awww im so sorry!! Well i had my own little bundle of joy right here. She was just born. Her   
name is Jemima." they looked at the little kitten.  
"She is cute."said Pepper.  
  
A month and a half later The kittens were playing in teh junkyard. Victoria ran and hid. She was   
panting as she hid. She heard a voice and footsteps. Just then she felt a paw on her shoulder   
and looked up to see Pouncival.  
"Your it!!"he exclaimed.  
"Bu..bu how id you fwind me??"asked Vicki.  
"Becuse of your coat!! You dont bwend in very ell!"he exclaimed. Vicki was sad.  
"Cuse me I..I.."she began but ran away. SHe hid behind the tire and cried. Just then she felt a   
paw on her shoulder again.  
"Go away Pounce!"she exlcaimed.  
"Im not pounce!"exclaiemd teh kitten. Vicki looked up to see Misto.  
"Hi Misto."she said quietly.  
"Why are you crying?"he asked.  
"Pounce said I didnt blend in ell!"she exlciamed.  
"Well he is just wrong! You bwend in very ell wit da snow!"he exclaimed pushing some snow from   
teh tire onto her. She giggles. She wiped the tears away from her blue eyes and stood up. SHe   
then pounced on Mistoffelees. The rolled around laughing. Finally Misto had pinned Vicki.  
"hahahaha pinned ya!"he exclaimed.  
"yeah you did, for once!"she exclaimed.  
"What does that meen?"  
"It meens I always pinn ya! Like this!"Vicki turned the move around and Misto was on his back   
and Vicki had pinned him.  
"Ha! Got ya!"she exclaimed.  
"Vicki deary!! Time to go home!"exclaimed Jellylorum.  
"K Mommy!! Bye Misto!"she exclaimed going over to her mom and walking home. Misto smiled and   
headed home himself.   
  
It was a day before the kittens first ball. They were gonan become teenages, all but Jemima and   
Electra, they were still to young. Vicki barley beat it because she was born before the Jellicle   
Moon appeared. Victoria was so excided. She was sitting with the girls on teh tire but not   
paying attention to them. Her attention was on one ceirtain tom. Etcetera looked up from the   
flower crown of pink and yellow flowers she was making and looked at Vicki. She hadnt even   
started on her blue flower crown she was gonna wear for the ball the next day. She looked in   
teh direction Vicki was looking at.  
"Ohhhh Vicki has a crush!!"exclaimed Etcetera.  
"Who is it?"asked Jemima. Etcetera giggled.  
"It Plato!"she exclaimed. Vicki looked up.  
"Wha? Hmm I guess you guys found out heh, I really like him, and he is gonna pick a mate   
tomarrow!"exclaimed Vicki in a dreamy voice."But....he doesnt even know Im alive!"  
"I know! Get some help from Mistoffelees! He is your Best Friend aint he?"asked Electra.  
"Um I dunno. But I will go talk with him! Be right back!"she exclaimed and hoped down from teh   
tire very grancfully and landed gently. She padded over to where Mistoffelees was....that was   
next to Plato. She walked up to him.  
"Misto can I talk with you?"she asked. Misto nodded and excused himself from teh group of toms.   
The walked over to somewhere quiet.  
"What is it Vicki?"he asked.  
"Misto can you ask Plato what he thinks about me?"she asked.  
"Um why?"  
"Cause I really like him!!! I know he is gonna pick a mate tomarrow and I am gonna step up, I   
hope he excepts me!"exclaimed Vicki.  
"Sure Vicki I can ask him."he said.  
"Thanks Misto! You are the greatist!!"she exclaimed giving Misto a hug and running back over to   
teh girls. Misto walked back over to the guys.  
"Hey Plato what you think about Victoria?"  
"Victoria? I really dont like her, I dont like her coat, I really dont like cats that are all   
white. Now when i step up to get a mate Im gonna pick,"he began but there was a loud nosise and   
you cant hear what he was gonna say.  
"Oh."said Mistoffelees.  
  
The day was the day! The Jellicle Ball! The girls ran in with their flower crowns on. They   
couldnt wait! It went by so fast! Suddenly the light were low. Plato stood in the middle of a   
circle of jellciles spread out. Vicki got courage and stood up and walked over to him. She taped   
his shoulds and he turned around. he had a smile on his face but it slowly faded. He growled at   
her and pushed her away. She landed with a thud. She looked up nad Plato had his hand extended   
to Etcetera. Cety smiled and took, his paw. Victoria felt heartbroken. She knew no one would   
take her as their queen so she ran away from the tribe.  
"Vicki!"yelled Misto. He looked at Plato.  
"You broke her heart."he said and ran after her.  
  
Victoria ran down an alley way and hides. She had trouble all her life. Her mom dies when she   
gets born, she dont blend in very well with everyone else, and the person she likes rejects her.   
She began to cry as she stayed in the alley way. Her fur was dirty but she didnt care. Her heart  
was broken and she knew no tom would want her as their queen. She layed down and curled up and   
cryed. Just then she heard something. She looked up and that it was another cat. After the right   
was over the other cat ran away and Victoria had scratches all over her. SHe fell down cryign   
again while some blood came from her cuts. She thought she should just die in teh alley, thats   
where she belonged.  
  
Mistoffelees ran down the streets. He looked everywhere for Vicki but it seemed he couldnt find   
her. He sighed and headed back to the junkyard. As he walked in the other watched him.  
"I couldnt find her."he said. All the others looked down. Plato walked up to Misto. Misto   
hissed at him.  
"Its your fault she left!! You broke her heart!"he exclaimed breaking into tears. "She is my   
best friend and I dont want to see her hurt."he said quietly.  
"Im sorry, I should have told her instead of push her away."said Plato looking down. Cety rubed   
up against Plato. Misto looked down.  
"Im going home."he said. He walked away and walked home. As he walked hom he heard a noise. He   
followed it into an alley and it was crying. he walked up to see Victoria.  
"Vicki!"he cryed an ran over to her. He saw she had scratches and blood staines."Vicki! Oh my   
gosh what happened?" She kept crying and looked up.  
"Mistoffelees."she barely said.  
"Vicki oh Vicki!"he licked some of her scratches till she pushed him away. he looekd at her.  
"I dont deserve a friend like you, I dont deserve any friends."she said looked down."I dont   
deserve a mate." Mistoffelees began to cry and he lays next to her.  
"Vicki you are my best friend and I dont liek to see you hurt. You are my most cherrished   
friend I have ever had, and I dont wanan lose you."he said. She looked at him. He gave her a   
little nuzzle. "Vicki you meen so much to me, I was just sad when you told me you liked Plato.   
Vicki I...I"he began but instead of saying it he showed her and gave her a kiss. Vicki blushed.  
"What was that for?"she asked.  
"Happy birthday. It was a birthday gift and i would love for you to be my mate."he said. She   
smiled and began to cry fresh new tears, tears of happiness. She hugged him.  
"Oh this is the best birthday pressent i could ever have!"she exclaimed. The two got up and   
walked back to the junkyard. Once they got back everyone ran over to them. Plato appologized and   
Vicki accepted the appologie. Misto healed her and they stayed by each other all night long.  
  
"Come along Zoey! Baby!"shouted Victoria. Two twins came in. They were white, with pink noses   
and black ears and one black paw. They had blue eyes.  
"yes mommy."said the two girls.  
"Lets go."she said and they headed to the junkyard. They met Misto who was sputting on a magic   
trick show. Later that night the kittens where all around Vicki as she sang all the kittens in   
the junkyard a lullabye. Mistoffelees smiled at his mate, his little angel. She was truely his   
best friend.  
The End. 


End file.
